Special Ape Services
Creator's Note: Apologies if this seems too much like SAS. I just love SAS a lot, so sorry in advance. Also....expect that this seems a lot like SAS 3.. "Special Ape Services are rather interesting, first, the soldiers they deploy are Monkeys, not Apes, second, they aren't static towers, meaning they don't stay in one spot for the duration of a level. They move around. Independent thinking, you can also choose to give field orders straight from a radio, to actually attempting to block those pesky bloons. They are a force to be reckoned with." The Special Ape Services, or S.A.S., are "towers" that can move around anywhere EXCEPT Bloon Paths. That requires a certain upgrade. These soldiers are who inspired the humans to make the Special Air Services as well. Each Soldier costs $1 000, due to training and independent thinking which allows him to move at will. Each starts with an Antartic Vulture, a .50 Caliber pistol which inspired the humans' Desert Eagle. It pops 1 Layer of Bloons and can only pierce 1. It has a clip of 15 before being reloaded. Fires at 5 RPS. Reload takes 1.75 Seconds. The are also truly special, since they have 4 Upgrade Paths, 6 If you count the two Marksman Paths unlocked when bought near 5 Snipers and a Village, and 6 Upgrades per path. When bought near or right next to (The latter is recommended) 5 Sniper Monkeys and a Village, the soldier immediately gains a M40 Sniper Rifle, which pops 2 layers of bloons and pierces 4 thanks to the high caliber. And has 5 rounds, reloads in 5 seconds. It fires a .5 RPS. This also unlocks 2 new paths for the soldier, DOES NOT affect other soldiers that aren't near the Snipers and Village, and are the only paths available for the soldier near them. All other paths aren't locked if nothing is purchased. Once all other paths' Upgrade #2 has been bought, all except the Sniper Rifle paths are locked. Upgrades Path 1, a.k.a. "Support Monkey" "Little baby bloon is too baby for me to fight!" UPGRADES: First: Larger Magazines Costs $300, Simply doubles all weapons' magazines. And slightly affects reload by +.5 seconds. Second: Faster Systems Costs $450, Increases all weapons' Rate of Fire by 2 RPS Third: SCAR-MM-32 Costs $1 900, it adds a new soldier's weapon called the Special bloon Combat Assault Rifle-Monkey Model no. 32, though it can pierce 4 Bloons. Has 160 capacity, and fires at 15 RPS. While having -15% Movement but increases reload time to 3 seconds. You will still keep the Antartic Vulture for extreme cases, even at the last upgrade. Fourth: Faster Trigger Costs $1 800, it increases the SCAR's current RoF (Rate of Fire) by 5 RPS, also affects any future weapons. Fifth: A-BCS M60 Costs $12 250, it changes the soldier's to the Anti-Bloon Combat Systems Model 60, a Light Machine Gun, though with all Light Machine Guns, is not actually light. Has a massive magazine of 400, 20 RPS, a lengthy reload of 5.25 seconds. It has a special caliber, allowing to pierce 6 Bloons and pop 3 Layers of bloons, and -25% movement.A great weapon for heavy support. Sixth: Browning M2 Costs $15 000. It changes the soldier's weapon to the Browning Model 2. A Heavy Machine Gun by classsification, a turret by performance. It has an extremely hefty -60% movement, Pierces 8 Bloons and pops 4 Layers, with 2500 Magazine, 20 RPS, and a lengthy reload of 8.5 seconds. Best if reloaded after waves, or, in short, Seriously Over Powered HMG that turns you into a walking turret. Path 2, a.k.a. "Offense Based" "Hey! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" UPGRADES: First: Swift as the Wind Costs $650, Increases movement by +33%. Affects movement with heavier weapons. Second: Adrenaline Costs $750, A Skill which is used automatically when Bloons are halfway through and the soldier is focusing on said bloons. Increases movement, Rate of Fire and reload by 50%. Third: Model 1873 Costs $900, Adds a new weapon (Does not replace the Vulture), the Model 1873. A lever action rifle that brings more punch than looks. Has only -5% movement, pierces 3 Bloons and pops 2 Layers thanks to the caliber. Has a capacity of 15 rounds and a 2.3 second reload. Fourth: AA-13 Costs $1300, Changes the 1873 to an AA-12, A fully-automatic shotgun that has 10 pellet seach shot, 20 Magazine size, pierces 4 Bloons and 2 layers, reload takes 2.8 seconds, and a slight movement penalty of -10%. Quite inaccurate, requiring the soldier to get in close. Fifth: Double Shotty Costs $1750, Changes the AA-12 to another shotgun called the Double Shotty. This time inspired by the humans' Stoeger Double Defense. An Over-Under shotgun, It only has 2 capacity, with 4 RPS, meaning it's empty in .5 seconds, but comes with 1 second reload. Everything else is exactly the same as the AA-12. Only this one allows for more spammability. Sixth: A-BCS Pop Costs $4000, Changes your good old Double Shotty to a fancier and much more powerful Anti-Bloon Combat Systems Pop. It has a nice magazine of 8, has 4 RPS, 12 pellets, 5 Pierce, Pops 3 Layers of Bloons and leaves a fiery effect which pops 2 Layers each second until said bloon is dead. Comes with -15% speed. Path 3, a.k.a. "Demo Monkey" "KA-BBEEEWWWMM!" First: Free 'Nades Costs $1 000, Randomly, the soldier will throw grenades at a group of 5 or more bloons. The grenades have an explosion radius of a Mortar's sight size (as in, the target sign), and pop 3 Layers of Bloons. Detonates in 5 seconds. Second: Stickies Costs $1 500, On open, undisturbed paths, the soldier will place some spiky balls, which are actually sticky bombs. These explode immediately once a group of unfortunate bloons pass by. Pops 4 Layers. Third: MSGL- M 140 Costs $2 350, Adds a new weapon called the Multi Shot Grenade Launcher - Model 140. It has onky 6 shots, reloads in 6 seconds, has -20% movement, has 3 RPS, and has a blast radius of a Sniper's range shown. (You know, that tiny grey area?) Fourth: Big Chambers Costs $2 750, Doubles the grenade launcher's current capacity to 12. Does not affect reload luckily. Fifth: AWPer Hand GL Version Costs $ 10 750, Changes your launcher to an Antartic Weapon, low Pressure resistant "Hand" Grenade Launcher Version. It has a base capacity of 10, but thanks to the previous upgrade, that is now 20. Pops 4 Layers of bloons, has the radius of a Dart Monkey's original range, Has 5 RPS, reloads in 8 seconds and -15% movement. Sixth: Fast Hands 'n Good Legs Costs $15 750, Halves your reload time and doubles your RoF. Also takes away 33% of your movement penalty. Meaning it is now -10%. No other explanation needed. Path 4, a.k.a. "Mr./Ms. Build-it-all" First: Engi Smarts Costs $500, you're starting the path going to Engineering... Second: Liscensed Engineer Costs $1 000, congratulations! You have an Official Liscense in Engineering! Third: Metal System Costs $1 750, gives you a base of 200 Metal, 5 Metal regen/sec, metal is used in making buildings. Metal can also be bought. $500 is worth 25 metal. Fourth: Sentry Area Denial Weapon System Costs $3 000, before waves, allows you to build a sentry. The sentry has 3 levels, each level requires 100 metal before the next. Level 1: Just a typical Bullet-firing machine gun at 4 RPS. Has 200 Ammo total. Can be reloaded after waves. Costs 50 Metal to fully reload. Level 2: Gains twin gatlings. Firing at 10 RPS, with 900 ammo each, you have a true ADWS. Level 3: Gains a Quadra barreled rocket launcher, which deals 10 Damage, x 10 to MOAB Class Bloons, Has 40 ammo each, 4 capacity, each clip reloaded costs 40 Metal, they pierce 6 layers, fire all 4 at once. And the gatlings now have 1 200 capacity each. Fifth: Dispenser Costs $10 000, a Field-Ammunition-Dispense-O-Matic 7 000, costs 100 metal to build, and has 3 levels, the next level costs 100 metal, then 200 metal. Level 1: Dispenses 100 Metal after each wave, if near a Sentry, dispenses 75 ammo. Level 2: Dispenses 200 Metal after each wave, if near a Sentry, dispenses 500 ammo. Level 3: Dispenses 400 Metal after each wave, excess is stores for later use, if near a sentry, dispenses an entrie clip. Sixth: Metal Monkey Costs $15 000, Doubles your Metal capacity and regen. Path 5, a.k.a. "Semi Sniper" (Only when near 5 Snipers and a Village) First: M40A5 Costs $775, changes M40 to a M40A5, it brings larger clip and faster reload. Pierces 3 Bloons and pops 4 Layers. Can already damage Leads. Has a clip of 10, reloads in 5 seconds. Fires at .5 RPS. (1 round every 2 seconds) Second: Radar Scanner Costs $480, allows the sniper and any other Sniper in his radius to target Camo Bloons. Third: M82A1 Barrett .50 BMG Costs $1 750, changes your sniper rifle to a much stronger M82A1 Barrett .50 BMG, a semi automatic Sniper rifle that increases fire rate to 4, has a capacity of 10. It pierces 4 Bloons and pops 5 Layers. Reloads in 6 seconds. Fourth: Double Cap Costs $2 500, doubles weapon's capacity. Fifth: Dragon Costs $10 750, Semi automatic rifle with 20 rounds. (10 base) Fire Rate of 5, Pierces 6 Bloons and still pops 5 layers. Reloads in 4 seconds. Sixth: Call of the Dragon Costs $25 650, All snipers on the map turn gain Dragon sniper rifles, and, for 15 seconds, deal 2 x damage as well. Meaning you get the damage of the Dragon then multiply that by 2. (Work In Progress) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers